


CUT MY LIP

by bbbinnie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fainting, Gangs, Guns, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kim Hongjoong and Choi San are Enemies, Knives, M/M, Not a Love Story, Obsessive Behavior, Piercings, Protectiveness, Sexual Violence, Smoking, Tattoos, at least from one perspective, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbinnie/pseuds/bbbinnie
Summary: he watched their features intently, passing from one person to he other, eyes cold and dead. he stopped in front of a platinum blond man, black loop piercing adorning the middle of his fatter bottom lip. the blond's eyes were set right back at him, not a trace of fear behind them. he looked beautiful.hongjoong pulled out his gun from behind his pants and shot right in between the blond's feet, movement quick and without much thought. everyone flinched and screamed besides them, yet the two were too focused on their staring contest."i want this one. bring him to me"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	1. LABRET

**Author's Note:**

> because i could only write hongjoong as a badass bandit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> messed up with their ages for a bit. 
> 
> seonghwa - 21  
hongjoong - 26

"we gathered another batch of kids last night. wanna take a look at them or are we sending them all to yoshiwara?"

hongjoong hummed around the cigarette hanging from his lips, his eyes closed even though the room was pitch black, an unfortunate attempt to help him sleep. hongjoong hasn't even left his chair, his throne, his legacy- his head handing on the back of it, neck craned upwards as his eyes opened to stare dumbly at the empty ceiling. the countless cigarettes he repeatedly stuck between his lips, forgotten to have been flicked, left burning ashes around his mouth, his nose and his chin, yet he couldn't feel the warm pain behind them. picking the stick left in his mouth and sticking it in the half empty glass of whiskey in his right hand, hongjoong moved his head for the first time in hours, his neck sore and painful, his eyes squinting in an attempt to figure out who was addressing him. 

at the sight of a tall figure, _too _tall to be considered asian, in hongjoong's eyes, the mafia boss sighed. 

"how many of them?" he simply asked, swishing the glass of whiskey in his hand, mixing the numerous cancerous butts in the alcohol. 

"seven" yunho stated, his fingernails digging in his thighs nervously. 

responding with a mere hum in return, hongjoong remained unmoving for an uncomfortable amount of time, before finally raising to his feet, his heart pounding in his head because of his lack of movement for the past hours. swinging the whiskey glass down his parched throat and flinging it to the opposite wall, the glass missing yunho's head by centimetres, before smashing in too many pieces, hongjoong walked out of the door, his messenger right on his feet, unbothered by the violent event.

entering the central room of the building, a wide, almost empty space, save for the large meetings table in the middle of it (a table without chairs, which hongjoong mostly used as less comfortable fucking area, whether he was the one fucking, getting fucked, or just the one merely looking), the short man looked at the seven unknown figures, all of different heights and shapes, guarded by four of his men, rifles in their arms. approaching them with quick steps, hongjoong stopped in front of the far left boy, a white looking teenager boy scared out of his mind, his cheeks stained with tears. 

"keep this one in seoul. i know someone who prefers them white" was all hongjoong said, before moving on to the next unfamiliar face. 

looking down at the two connected hands between the next two teenagers, hongjoong sighed. the short man never believed in love, yet he was always infatuated by the ones that did. with prominent asian features as well, hongjoong could only feel slightly prideful for the boys' courageous actions of actively being queer in such a place, and he turned to yunho.

"send these two to thailand, but don't separate them. higher need of gay twinks. you know the thai like fetishining them couples"

with a simple nod, yunho motioned for one of the armed guards to take the two out of the room, the action being followed immediately, despite the protests of the young teens. hongjoong hummed at the action, before moving on to the next four faces.

he watched their features intently, passing from one person to he other, eyes cold and dead. hongjoong stopped in front of a platinum blond young man, black labret loop piercing adorning the middle of his fatter bottom lip. the blond's eyes were set right back at him, not a trace of fear behind them. he looked beautiful.

hongjoong pulled out his gun from behind his pants and shot right in between the blond's feet, movement quick and without much thought. everyone flinched and screamed besides them, yet the two were too focused on their staring contest.

"i want this one. bring him to me" hongjoong stated before turning around, moving towards the exit of the room, hands itching for a new cigarette.

"what about the other two?" yunho asked boldly, empathetic eyes set on the two remaining boys, looking much younger than all the others, their heights not even reaching his chest. the boys couldn't have been older than 14 years old, mere kids. hongjoong looked back for a mere second, directly at yunho, his cut eyebrow raised in annoyance at being interrupted.

"yoshiwara"

~

"what can you do for me? how can i use you?"

the tall blond remained silent in front of him, staring right back at him just as boldly as he did the day before. whilst still refusing to speak, he managed to spark an even bigger interest in hongjoong, whose eyes seemed to glow every time the taller did something else that he would've never expected. 

"what's your name?" 

the silence that came after the question only made hongjoong more intrigued, his nails scratching his palms impatiently. with a limp cigarette between his lips, leaving grey ashes around every time the black haired twitched his head, hands too busy to flick it, hongjoong smiled wider and wider.

"how old are you?" 

finally sketching some movement, the blond approached the already close chair occupied by the gang leader, raising his foot flexibly and pressing his boot to the dark haired man's shoulder, keeping him in his place. drawing his face closer to the other's, the blond chuckled. 

"i'm 21. my name's seonghwa. and i can do many things for you" the taller spoke behind his smile, foot still attached to hongjoongs shoulder, the latter buzzing with excitement at the confrontation. "that is the proper order of your questions, and definitely not the other way around" seonghwa continued, huffing arrogantly. tutting, his head moving from one side to the other disapprovingly, the blond decided to back off, yet hongjoong locked his leg in place with both of his arms. moving one of his hands from his thigh to his torso, fingers slipping in his flimsy white shirt, graciously touching the piping hot skin, hongjoong could only smile grotesquely at the man standing in front of him.

"pleased to hear those things seonghwa" hongjoong smirked, his little finger caught up in the band of the blonds underwear, inspecting the waters. when his actions were met with no resistance whatsoever, the dark haired hongjoong chuckled and backed off harshly, breaking all direct human contact between the two. frowning, barely catching himself properly on his feet, seonghwa opened his mouth to question the other's sudden lack of interest, yet instead he was handed a pen and a paper from the shorter man's desk. 

"what are those for?" seonghwa questioned, confusion in his eyes and voice. huffing, hongjoong fished a pack a cigarettes from his desk drawer and pulled one out, lighting it, yet keeping it between his thumb and pointer, lit tip facing the blond. 

"you have time, until my cigarette smokes itself, to write me down who sent you and how much they're paying you" the older man laid back in his chair, legs crossing one over the other. 

"but no one-"

"seonghwa." hongjoong immediately interrupted the younger, eyes going back to their usual cold glare. "write down what i asked you for and i'll think about whether i wanna kill you or send you to yoshiwara" the dark haired muttered between his teeth, his free hand raising the front of his shirt to show a grey glock stuck in the inside of his pants threateningly . "actually, i won't send you to yoshiwara, since your boss would probably see that one coming, having sent you to me out of all people. i'll just send you to some fuck place in china, where not a fucking soul could find you anymore" hongjoong smirked creepily, and seonghwa felt his stomach turning around. "tick-tock pretty boy" the mafia boss flicked the cigarette in his left hand, the ashes eating up more than half of the stick. 

seonghwa scrambled to write down the information he was requested, without a second thought. handing the paper with shaky fingers to the older, the blond immediately let his gaze fall to the floor in shame, mission failed. 

flinching at the sound of the dark haired laughing spine-chillingly, seonghwa prepared himself for the worst.

"_choi san, huh_?" 

crumpling the piece of paper in his fist, hongjoong motioned for the blond to approach him once again, which the taller immediately complied to. flicking the paper ball to his face immaturely, hongjoong grabbed the blond's collar and brought him down at face level, before pushing the still lit butt of the cigarette to the boys golden skinned neck. hissing in pain yet not making any movement to back off, seonghwa endured the light punishment in hopes of not getting a harsher one.

closing up their faces more and more, their foreheads touching, hongjoong bit the blonds lower lip, sucking the cold labret piercing in his mouth, before releasing him with an uncharacteristically gentle kiss on the corner of his doll mouth.

"i have a better job for you, seonghwa-yah" 


	2. INK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read. messed up with their ages once again.
> 
> wooyoung - 21  
san - 25  
jongho - 17

"come here. shirt off"

seonghwa approached the bed with careful steps, eyes set on the man laying down passively, shirt risen up just enough to show the tip of his flushed red cock, curling right next to the cold gun caught in his waist. hongjoong was rutting the air shamelessly, the minimal friction caused by his action enticing moans and groans to rumble deep in his throat. seonghwa stared dumbly at the white powder under hongjoongs nose, coating most of his top lip, and maintaining a cheesy grin on the dark haired's face. 

"have you ever sucked dick before?" hongjoong asked, hips still rutting against the bed. with a simple nod of his head, seonghwa received a happy giggle and a hurried hand motion to get into the bed. "that's great. you can suck mine too then" 

seonghwa nodded passively and got into action without a second thought, his hands reaching out to grab the other's pants, yet his fingers got slapped right before he was able to initiate the human contact.

"you haven't sucked san's dick, did you" was all that hongjoong asked, his eyes suddenly turning cold. seonghwa still thought that he looked silly and not threatening at all, with the white powder all around his nose, yet he tried not to comment or laugh about it, aware that the older still had a loaded gun at hand reach. shaking his head disapprovingly, the blond received another childlike smile in return for his answer. "okay. suck me nicely then. it always feels better when i'm high" 

without a second thought, seonghwa pulled hongjoongs pants further down with one hand, the other reaching to get the gun out of his way, yet hongjoong tutted annoyed and placed a hand over it protectively. 

"this is my favourite gun seonghwa-yah, and that's my favourite place to keep it. in this way, if i don't like the way you're sucking me off i can just blow your brains out while my dick is still inside you" hongjoong spoke casually, slurring his words at the end much like a child would do. seonghwa gulped before nodding, his head dropping on the older's thigh, his nose burried in hongjoongs warm junk. licking the side of his cock, warm flat of his tongue sliding up to its thick, flushed head, seonghwa engulfed the whole member in his mouth, humming when hongjoong's hands immediately got lost in his hair. unable to move his head up and down, because of the older man keeping him down in place, seonghwa closed his eyes tightly and starting breathing harshly through his nose, trying not to choke around the mouthful of dick. groaning deep in his throat, vibrations sending shivers all the way to hongjoong's fingers, seonghwa was finally released and able to suck the cock deep down his throat, his skills immeasurable. 

"i thought i told you to take your shirt off. didn't i tell you that?" hongjoong suddenly started speaking again, his words uselessly polluting the air. "take your shirt off" the dark haired repeated himself, and seonghwa complied, releasing the cock in his mouth with a loud pop. pulling the cloth from his back, he tossed in aimlessly besides the bed, before immediately latching back to the member and sucking it deep in his mouth, ignoring all the amazed sounds coming from the older at the sight of the ink adorning his hidden skin. 

tracing one of the clouds from seonghwa's back with his pointer finger, hongjoong looked with sudden adoration at the man between his legs, who went from sicking him off to licking and nipping at his balls, cold piercing in his bottom lip accentuating the feeling. hearing footsteps coming from outside their door, right at the same time as he chased his released, rutting even harsher against seonghwa's face, hongjoong grabbed his gun and pointed it at the door, yet his unfocused eyes found themselves at the back of his skull as he came all over the blond's face. finally focusing back on the now opened door, gun still pointing to it, hongjoong chuckled. 

a short young man, probably around the same height as the blond, black beanie on his head and a black face mask covering his face, with the rest of his clothes just as dark, and a single screwdriver in his one of his hands, the tip of it red and dripping on the floor- pulling his face mask down, a cheesy smile on his face, the young man bowed, smile lightning up his face. 

"jongho you fucking idiot, i almost shot your brains out" hongjoong sighed annoyed, dropping the gun on his side. "why do you insist on hurting people with screwdrivers? guns are efficient. knives are great for some extra torture. screwdrivers are just nasty, kid" the dark haired raised to his feet, dick still out and seonghwa completely forgotten behind. lighting up a fancy-looking cigar, before opening up an alcohol cabinet and pulling out a large brown bottle and two crystal glasses, hongjoong offered one to the stranger in the room. 

"hyung, i'm 17" the boy named jongho spoke with a rich, pleasant to the ears tone. hongjoong tutted disapprovingly and filled up both of the glasses.

"i'm not your mother jongho-yah. you can drink and smoke and do whatever you want if you desire to" the older stated casually, his lips busy dragging the dark smoke from the cigar hanging from his mouth. "besides, you're a big kid, no one would figure you're underage just by looking at you" he continued, clinking his glass to the one in jongho's hand.

"let's ask seonghwa" hongjoong finally turned back towards the bed, where the blond remained still, neck and chin still covered with cum, his skin flushed pink in his cheeks and semi hard on forgotten between his legs. "seonghwa-yah, if you saw jongho on the street would you guess that he was a 17 year old able to crush someone skull with his bare hands?" hongjoong asked casually, downing an entire glass of the liquor in his hand and pouring himself another. 

"no, not particularly" seonghwa's voice cracked pathetically, his throat parching up at the grotesque information he was receiving.

"well, you better believe it. he pushed the dude's eyes back in his head with his thumbs, and then he just squeezed until it popped" hongjoong spoke in adoration with cruel words, smiling wide at the younger boy much like a proud father would to their son. "we wouldn't want that to happen again to someone, now would we, seonghwa?" the dark haired man insinuated his threat cryptically, but the blond understood his message perfectly well, nodding hurriedly.

"so why exactly did you need me for, hyung?" jongho broke the awkward silence that came after the threat, his tone cheerful despite the dark atmosphere of the room. 

"oh i have a special job just for you, bub" hongjoong smirked, his eyes shining with nothing that could be positive. 

raising his whiskey glass in a toast to his approving words. hongjoong downed the second glass of liquor, before taking jongho's still full glass from his hand and swinging it down his throat as well. taking the screwdriver from the the younger boy's hand, before throwing it on the bed, right next to the half naked blond man, hongjoong made his way out of the room, taking jongho by the hood after him.

picking up the bloody screwdriver with shaky fingers, seonghwa smiled at the sudden act of trust. 

~

"i want you to search for him both in yoshiwara and miari. if he isn't in any of those, i would say that it's safe to assume he's infiltrated himself successfully"

choi san was seated with one leg over the other, his hands graciously placed on his knees, while his absurdly long hair was being braided by his boyfriend, wooyoung's thick fingers working out the pretty, lilac grey locks in intricate plaits. the two were in _their room_, as wooyoung liked to call the only space in the building that had an actual bed, and the platinum haired had managed to convince his boyfriend to keep his hair longer for yet another month, even if san insisted that it made him look childish and not imposing at all. 

all wooyoung had to do was pout his pretty dick-sucking lips at the older and san was instantly convinced, though, just like it always happened.

"come on hyung, hwa is a smart boy. he knows how to play his body just right" wooyoung insisted, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. having finished his side braid, the shorter man chose to seat himself in san's lap, nesting himself close to the other, his lips sucking and nipping at the older's neck.

"i know. he's learnt how to be the perfect bitch boy from you. how could he not be great at emotional manipulation with a teacher like yourself?" san mumbled, enjoying the small break he rarely got to have with his lover. slipping a hand inside the younger's shirt, hand placed over his scorching back, san nuzzled his nose in the shorter's soft hair. 

"oh come on hyung. you know i love you. and your amazing dick. and your money" wooyoung mumbled back, not keen on disturbing the eerie atmosphere in the room. "mostly the last two" he smiled against the golden skin before nipping at it particularly hair, sucking it back in his mouth right after, to form a hickey. san hissed at the action and slipped his own hand further down his back, fingers passing the band of his underwear yet stilling in place. 

"i'm very well aware that you love mostly the last two, wooyoung-ah. i have a hole in one of my credit cards and a great endurance in bed because of you" the older man muttered, trying to sound annoyed yet failing miserably. 

"shut up about it and stop teasing me" wooyoung snarled, licking a stripe from his fresh claim bite to the jaw of the older, lips finally meeting lips with a heated passion. ghosting a hand over the growing member between his legs, wooyoung managed to entice a series of groans from san that only he could ever hear. yet just as his hand slipped through his boyfriend's pants, cold hand meeting san's hot cock, a loud banging sound was erupted from his side. 

with san's eyes widening in panic, the dark haired mouth forming words that were unheard to wooyoung's ears, the chaos in the room blew up. his eyes searching for the cause of the distress, the twenty year old found two figures at the door, one taller than the other, a familiar pair of eyes pointing a gun at him.

looking down at himself, the oozing blood coming from his shirt was the last thing that wooyoung saw, besides the murderous look in his boyfriend's eyes.


	3. LIQUOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read

when choi san arrived at song mingi's private clinic, with one hand propping his boyfriend up over his shoulder, his other one holding a kabar knife, his arm drenched in blood all the way to his elbow, he had to be sedated to make sure he wouldn't be injuring yet another person standing between his lover and a proper doctor. 

"lay them both in my second office. both of them. don't separate them" mingi barked orders immediately after jabbing the slim needle in his friend's thigh, san's body going limp in his arms seconds later. two of his nurses scurried to take the two to their designated room, while the doctor picked up he discarded bloody knife from the floor and tossed it in his coat pocket. "close up the clinic. no one is entering until those two are out"

immediately rushing to the room of the injured, mingi grabbed a pair of fabric scissors and cut wooyoung's shirt all the way to his collar, revealing his pale chest and abdominal gash. picking out the bullet meticulously with a forceps, mingi disinfected and stitched up he wound in record time, his slender fingers working fast under the pressure. 

picking up a piece of cloth from a side drawer and dabbing it with ammonia, mingi passed it by wooyoung's nose for a couple of seconds, not keen on letting the younger stay unconscious for more than he already did. immediately opening his eyes, coughing up droplets of blood and wheezing disturbingly, wooyoung turned to glare at the tall specialist in the room. 

"you fucking idiot, i could've died" wooyoung exclaimed, winching in pain as he finally became aware of his injury. hovering a hand over his abdomen, the twenty year old sighed.

"yes, you could have. good thing your psychotic boyfriend right there brought you here in time" mingi tutted, sitting on a waiting chair opposite the hospital beds and rubbing at his tired eyes. "didn't forget to pull out some eyes on his way here either" the tall red haired muttered, his words completely ignored as wooyoung immediately looked around frantically for his lover. at the sight of him of san passed out on the other bed, his shoulder and chin bloody, the blond man instantly raised to his feet.

"like hell you're getting up after you've just been stitched" mingi exclaimed, his hands instantly pushing the younger man back down the bed besides the others complaints.

"but he's full of blood! is he dead?" wooyoung exclaimed dramatically, tears starting to pool into his eyes. 

"he's just sedated because no one could keep him under control when he arrived with your unconscious ass. all the blood he's got on himself is yours, and not a single drop is his. now sit the fuck down, wooyoung-ah, because you do not want to fuck up my stitching work" mingi muttered threateningly between his teeth, and the blond immediately complied, lips formed into a childish pout. 

sitting back down on his hair, mingi sighed frustrated at the sight of his two friends hurt, _again. _when mingi finished medical school (the only one in their crew that managed to get a higher education diploma), it was mostly to prove his parents that he wasn't as dumb as everyone made him to be. yet when he remained the black sheep of the family even after all his efforts, mingi decided that he could at least help someone that actually needed and appreciated him. 

song mingi became the only professional doctor in seoul to treat any gang member, at any time of the day or night, without a bias.

"who was it this time? was it that kid from yongin?"

"i shall let you know that changbin and i have a love-hate relationship, and we would never fucking shoot each other" wooyoung stated, his eyes still set on his unconscious boyfriend laying 5 feet apart from him. "it was choi jongho" the blond whispered in the deafening silence, placing his hand gently over the throbbing wound in his abdomen. 

"are you sure about that? choi jongho's a kid. one that doesn't exactly pick sides, just like me" mingi frowned, his hand passing through his blood red hair. 

"oh it was him, hyung, believe me. gun in his hand, yet the decision was made by someone else" wooyoung muttered, images of the incident flashing in front of his eyes, with jongho's hand shaking miserably on the gun, while his ally was shouting the order in his ear. "his daddy is on the move once again"

"ah shit." mingi sighed, rubbing frustrated at his temples, eyes tightly shut. "kim hongjoong" 

~

"tell me pretty boy... what would you be willing to do to save your own life?"

hongjoong had his eyes closed, his hand nursing his fifth glass of whiskey while his other was placed on the gun in his pants, just as a reassurance between his lack of sight and the alcohol in his veins. seonghwa was close enough to have his presence felt, the young man having been standing next to hongjoongs fucking table, at the very furthest head of it, while the older was laying in the middle of it as he usually were. 

"if my life is at stake... i suppose anything" seonghwa murmured yet hongjoong could hear him perfectly well in the deafening silence of the room, something that the gang boss has ordered to have hours prior, the two of them remaining the only ones in the whole building.

"i knew i liked you for a reason, seonghwa-yah" the black haired man chuckled, opening his eyes and propping his upper half of his body on his elbows, sipping some more on his whiskey. "i need you to do one more job for me, and you're free to go after" hongjoong stated, his eyes drinking up the gorgeous blond man standing opposite of him, labret piercing caught between his lips. "pinky promise" the gang boss raised his little finger, lonely nail painted matte black. 

"what is it" was all seonghwa asked, ignoring all the obscene thoughts circling in his brain provided by the sultry looks the other was shamelessly shoving in his face. 

"you see, because san had the audacity to infiltrate a whore into my house, i decided to shoot his boyfriend" hongjoong stated casually, his lips stretching into a wide smile at the sight of seonghwa immediately panicking, his eyes going wide and mouth parting open. "oh, so i'm guessing you know his bitch boy as well. you don't have to worry about him, he's alive. jongho is scared of guns and only managed to shoot him in a safe spot with his pathetic shaky hands" hongjoong tutted annoyed. rolling his eyes at the sound of the younger sighing relieved, the black haired downed the remainings of his liquor glass in one go, before smashing in loudly on the table, the crystal breaking into several large pieces. 

"think is, seonghwa-yah. i need that bitch boy dead. choi san has been bothering me for too long, and i need him to understand that he cannot play his little boy games anymore" hongjoong announced his plan, his hand brushing the glass shards on the floor besides the table, the clinking sound filling the quiet room. "i need you to kill his boy toy, seonghwa-yah. i'm even letting you choose the way, because as long as he's dead, i don't care how it happened. it would be even more intriguing that you're the one to do it- the spy that he sent into my house coming right back in his and fucking him over-"

"and if i choose to refuse?" seonghwa asked instantly, not even allowing the older to finish his speech. tutting annoyed, hongjoong raised his back from the table before dropping on all fours, crawling his way on the long table towards the blond.

"if you refuse, my dear hwa, you're signing your own death wish, because as soon as i'm tired of using you for my own pleasure and i don't need you anymore, you can only do me good while being a dead snitch instead of a living, talkative one" approaching the younger man, hongjoong raised his upper body, his hands on the blond's shoulders while he remained on his knees on the table, his taller height empowering.

"you could just cut my tongue so i won't speak and chop off my fingers so i won't write" seonghwa whispered now that the other was so close, face at mere centimetres away from his, hot liquor breath hitting him.

"i could, but you need those to suck me off and finger me" hongjoong whispered back, his eyes half lidded and breathing deep. seonghwa looked down at the other's pants, form of a boner obvious in his tight pants next to his precious gun. 

"i never took you for a submissive" seonghwa licked his lips tentatively, yet he still remained unmoving, not daring to be the one that initiates the first move. hongjoong brought one hand stabilising him from his shoulder to the back of his head, pulling at his blond locks painfully until he brought the younger so close to him, close enough that their noses were touching and seonghwa could feel a ghost of lips on his own.

"the only submissive thing in the room would only be you sucking on my gun while i allow you to stay balls deep into me, seonghwa-yah" the gang boss muttered between his teeth, his hand still fisting the youngers hair painfully. 

"may i? fuck you balls deep?" was all seonghwa responded, his eyes locked daringly on the other's. finally connecting their lips, hongjoong shoved his tongue in the younger's mouth, biting harshly on his piercing to draw blood, before instantly and licking the warm iron tasting liquid.

"only if i fuck you balls deep right after"


	4. GASPER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not proof read

_"only if i fuck you balls deep right after"_

pushing hongjoong harshly backwards, his back hitting the wooden table behind him, seonghwa crawled up the table and over the older man, his knees on either side of his hips, locking the black haired into a submissive position. groaning annoyed, hongjoong back slapped the younger harshly, his metal adorned fingers drawing blood at the contact with the other's mouth. bringing one of his legs upwards, hongjoong kicked at the blond's thighs, causing the younger to lose balance and drop face down on the table. now being the one hovering on top, hongjoong chuckled at the sight of seonghwa's face, contorted in pain, his nose and mouth bloody from all the hits he took in just a matter of drawn out seconds.

"you don't get to sit on top of me, seonghwa-yah, no matter which one of use does the fucking" hongjoong muttered angrily between his teeth. taking the blond's head between his hands and lifting his whole upper body just by the neck, the black haired licked a stripe from his chin to his philtrum, tasting the warm, irony liquid on his tongue. shoving the other away back hitting the table with a nasty sound, hongjoong raised to his knees and pulled down his pants mid-thigh, catching his half-hard cock in his hand. "stop whining like a little bitch and take your clothes off" 

groaning in pain, seonghwa shot the older a death glare before raising on his knees as well, spitting a mouthful of blood besides him, on the dark wooden table. copying the gang boss' actions, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees, along with his underwear, before catching up his shirt in an attempt to pull it over his head. loosing his patience completely, hongjoong pushed the younger boy back, before crawling on top of him, seating himself on the blonds chest. rubbing his cock all over seonghwa's bloody lips, hongjoong almost came at the gory sight alone.

"open your mouth pretty boy. there's no lube in this whole building and you've got a good enough substitute all over yourself" the gang boss ginned maniacally at his dick being covered in the crimson liquid as the younger immediately complied, sucking and spitting all over his cock. 

growing impatient, hongjoong moved back to the foot of the table, pulling the younger by his legs, his bare ass dragging painfully over the wood. pulling his pants further down his legs and down to his ankles, hongjoong pushed seonghwa's legs to the latter's chest and moved to stand between his legs, blood covered cock right at his entrance. 

annoyed at his cock still unable to enter because of his lack of lubricant, hongjoong brought one of his hands under the blond's chin.

"spit" he ordered, but seonghwa shook his head.

"i spat all of it" the blond muttered, looking down at all the blood he drooled all over his shirt. displeased by the news, hongjoong didn't hesitate to throw another punch at the younger's face, his heavy rings breaking just enough skin to draw some blood but not knock the other unconscious. immediately screaming in pain, seonghwa covered his running nose, tears falling down his eyes. slapping his hands away, hongjoong wiped the others face clean bringing his bloody hand back in between the blond's legs and rubbing his fingers at his entrance. pushing two fingers in at once, the older immediately scissoring the tight heat, not keen on waiting any longer than he already has. 

pushing a third, and then a fourth finger in almost immediately, hongjoong thrusted a few more times, ignoring all the whines coming from the blond. pulling his fingers out and lining himself once again with the tight entrance, hongjoong pushed inside almost all the way through, before pistoning some quick, short thrusts in the younger. finally burying himself balls deep into seonghwa, hongjoong stopped his movements and closed his eyes.

from the alcohol in his brain, dizzying his movements, to the taste to the blond's blood on his tongue, to the pain in his knuckles from punching the younger, to the tightness surrounding his cock, hongjoong almost caught himself coming instantly. 

"are you gonna fuck me or do i really have to do all the work?" seonghwa muttered between his blood stained teeth, bringing hongjoong back from his emotional induced trance. opening his dark eyes once again, the black haired pushed the blond's legs all the way back flexibly, his nails leaving scratchy red marks on the back of his meaty thighs. 

"speak like that to me once again and i'm gonna knock you out for real" hongjoong threatened but complied, his hips moving fluidly inside and outside the younger, his chest buzzing with moans at the feel of seonghwa's tightness around his bare cock. picking up his speed, hongjoong pushed deeper and deeper inside, his movement frantic and careless.

feeling the usual tightness in the pit of his stomach, yet not keen on finishing their fucking session just yet, hongjoong pulled in a quick move, leaving the younger gaping and whining. pulling his sore legs back down on the table, hongjoong crawled in seonghwa's lap, teasing himself by rubbing his ass over the blond's hard, throbbing cock. spitting in his own hand, hongjoong lathered seonghwa's cock with saliva before drawing it in his entrance, letting himself drop lower and lower, hissing at the dull pain of being fucked almost raw. bottoming out, seonghwa moaned loudly at the feeling of the olders maddeningly tight heat.

finally getting used to the size of the blond, hongjoong started bouncing up and down at a slow pace, riding the younger into a stupefying bliss, feeling the long cock inside him hit just the right spots. 

"hong-...joong" seonghwa grunted loudly in between the thrusts, his half lidded eyes barely able to focus on the older man sitting on top of him. the lack of blood finally reaching his head, his eyes rolling to the back of his head dizzily, seonghwa felt himself fall into unconsciousness, his arms falling limply to his side. 

"nah come back to me you fucking bastard" hongjoong grunted annoyed, slapping the other's cheeks gently. when the other remained unmoving, the gang boss groaned angrily and lifted himself up. dropping himself from the high table on the ground, hongjoong pulled his pants up over his still hard dick and picked a cigarette from a pack randomly discarded on the ground. lightning the tip up and inhaling until the cigarette was mostly ash, hongjoong exhaled all the grey smoke in the blond's unmoving face.

"i never liked fucking them unconscious" hongjoong muttered to himself, his finger tracing seonghwa's jaw. "at least you're a pretty one to look at" the gang boss continued to talk to himself, admiring the blond's features, even if the younger had most of his face and neck covered in his own blood, the corner of his mouth broken and his bottom lip busted. 

bringing his pointer and middle fingers to his lips, hongjoong placed the digits on seonghwa's red lips gently, before sighing and making a turn to leave the room. with his hand on the door handle, the gang boss looked at the unconscious man behind him one last time before twisting the handle open. 

immediately halting in his steps at the sight of a familiar face behind the door, hongjoong grabbed his gun and pointed it to the other's forehead.

"you're a couple days late" hongjoong chuckled, having expected this meeting since he manipulated jongho into shooting the second most important piece in his chess game. with a gun pointed at himself, choi san, the top sniper right in front of him, hongjoong could only bet his luck on the speed of his actions. "i thought your boy toy was more important to you. what took you a whole week to come see me, huh, sannie?"

"does it matter how many days i'm late, if in the end i get to be the one that kills you?" san smirked, looking down at the older man. looking behind the shorter, san chuckled at the sight of seonghwa sprawled on the large table in the middle of the room. "i'm guessing you at least had fun with our little slut right there" the taller man cocked his head in the direction of the unconscious blond.

"you can place your bets that i did" hongjoong smirked back, his empowering eyes still making him seem like the dominating one in the room, even if he failed with his height. "thank you for sending him my way. i'm not sure if it was worth getting your own bitch shot for him, though" hongjoong continued, his words causing san to lose the last bit of self-control he had in himself.

"listen here you fucking-"

the words died out in the room as a gunshot was heard, and a body falling limply to the ground was the only sound to fill the deafening silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't give such a story a proper ending. let your imagination run free.  
thank you for following this journey with me.
> 
> much love~


End file.
